All That She Needs
by willowpowered
Summary: Sara is worried that she isn’t everything that Catherine wants or needs.


**Disclaimer:** CSI and any characters that appear in CSI are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me. Plus I don't have any money so please don't sue.

**X X X X**

Catherine's worried about her lover. The past weeks had seen Sara become a little distant. Something was on her mind and Catherine desperately wanted to be there for her, find out what was bothering her and fix it, whatever IT was.

Luckily they both have the weekend off and Catherine had a plan. Sam had been asking her to let Lindsay spend time with him so this weekend her mother was taking Lindsay out to Sam's ranch to spend some quality gran and gramps time.

And now here they are sitting in their favourite restaurant. Catherine had requested the booth in the back corner because it would give them some privacy. She had also requested it because she was hoping to get Sara to talk to her. Catherine was hoping that some of the memories of the times they had had in this very spot would relax her lover.

Half way through their meals Catherine was pretty pleased with herself. Sara seemed to be relaxing and almost back to her old self. There had even been some groping going on when they had tried each other's food.

Once she'd had enough to eat, Catherine sat and watched Sara. Sidle watching had been one of her favourite things to do for a long time. Sara had an awkward grace about her that she found beautiful. Even watching her do the most mundane of things like eating or brushing her hair made Catherine's heart swell with love for the brunette.

"You're watching me again."

"uh huh."

Sara met Catherine's gaze and stuck her tongue out when she saw the smug look on her lovers face.

"I'd be careful what you do with that tongue of yours or I may put it to work."

"Oh really?"

"uh huh."

Reaching up Catherine cupped Sara's cheek.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

For several seconds both women sat still, never breaking eye contact.

"I just worry sometimes."

"Worry about what Sar?"

"Worry that one day you'll wake up and wonder what the hell you're doing wasting your time with me."

Catherine was shocked. Where the hell had this come from?

**X X X X**

Taking several deep breaths to keep the panic at bay Catherine never broke contact with Sara.

"Baby that will never happen."

Sara just shrugged.

"Cath, you can have anyone you want. There are thousands of women out there who are smarter, sexier, more beautiful than me."

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Less screwed up than me."

Catherine didn't like where this conversation was heading. She waved towards their waitress for the bill before turning back to her lover.

"Let's go home and we'll talk about this some more."

**X X X X**

They made it home in record time. Once they were in the house Catherine took Sara by the hand and led her to their bedroom. She'd decided on the drive home that to get the message through Sara's stubborn, beautiful head she was going to have to perform a little demonstration in addition to talking.

Stopping at the foot of their bed, Catherine turned towards her lover, reached out and started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Looking confused, Sara watched as her shirt hit the ground.

"Cath?"

Catherine didn't answer straight away, instead so leaned in and kissed Sara with all the emotion she could muster.

By the time the kiss ended both women were breathing heavy.

"I want you naked and on the bed Sara."

Still confused, Sara complied with her lover's request and removed the remainder of her clothes.

Once Sara was in position on the bed, leaning back against the head board, Catherine quickly undressed before climbing onto the bed, straddling Sara's thighs.

Taking Sara's hand, Catherine placed it above her heart so that she could feel her heartbeat.

"I love you Sara, you and nobody else. You make me feel like no one else ever has. I'm going to show you what you do to me."

Gently taking Sara's other hand, Catherine placed it on her breast. Catherine groaned as Sara began caressing it. Sara looked up at Catherine when she felt the blonde's heart rate increase.

Guiding Sara's hand away from her breast and down her stomach the brunette was mesmerised as Catherine's heart rate kept increasing and her breathing became heavy.

"Feel what you do to me baby?"

All Sara could manage was a nod as her hand was pushed between her lover's legs. As she felt the wetness there she couldn't hold back a low growl. For her part, Catherine moaned Sara's name as her hips began to move of their own accord.

"Feel how wet I am Sar? How much you turn me on?"

"Yes Cat."

The lovers came together in a passionate kiss as Sara teased Catherine's opening with her fingers.

Breaking the kiss, Sara rained kisses along Catherine's jaw and down her neck, sucking hard at her pulse point as she entered her with two fingers.

"Oh fuck yeah baby."

The rest of the night was spent showing each other the depth of their love.

As the sun came up the pair slowly joined the land of the awake. Neither being in a hurry to get up they lay in bed snuggling and talking.

Catherine slowly rolled over until she was laying on top of Sara.

"I love you Sar. You're everything that I ever wanted or needed ok?"

The smile that appeared on Sara's face was dazzling.

"I understand that now Cat. I love you too baby."

The End.


End file.
